Oublier ce Monde
by Mariline18
Summary: Hermione, fatiguée après la guerre, décide de se rendre chez son Oncle Charlie pour le mariage de sa cousine Bella, elle ne s'attend pas à faire une rencontre qui changera son monde à tout jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Forks, petite ville d'environ trois-milles habitants dans le comté d'Olympic, c'est ici que vivent oncle Charlie et ma cousine Isabella. Cette ville est vraiment pittoresque, quoi qu'un peu trop hummide à mon goût. Les maisons se ressemblent toutes un peu, mais le côté naturel et verdoyant apporte beaucoup de charme à la ville.

Je suis ici pour l'aider à organiser le mariage de ma cousine qui se déroulera dans un mois, jour pour jour.. Malgré des au revoirs difficiles avec Harry et les Weasley, je savais que m'éloigner était pour moi la meilleure chose à faire. La guerre s'étant terminée deux mois auparavant, j'avais terriblement besoin d'une pause le plus loin possible du monde sorcier.

J'arrivais devant la maison de mon oncle, la même maison où étant enfant j'ai passé beaucoup de mes vacances, soit à me baigner, soit à lire avec Bella; j'adorais cette endroit, bien plus calme que la maison où mes parents et moi vivions avant la guerre, elle a été un sanctuaire pendant des années.

Cela fait quelques semaines que je me pose la question de savoir si oui ou non je devrais m'installer ailleurs, mes parents ne se rappelant plus de moi, et mes amis, n'aillant plus vraiment besoin de ma présence quotidienne maintenant que Ginny et Harry sont fiancés, et que Ron et Luna ont commencé à se fréquenter.

J'arrive devant la petite maison typiquement américaine, elle n'a pas changé depuis mon enfance; la même façade blanche, légèrement grisâtre, ainsi que l'architecture de la maison qui est l'exemple parfait des habitations fabriquées dans les années cinquantes. Je toquais doucement à la porte, c'est mon Oncle Charlie qui m'accueillit, un sourire aimant aux lèvres.

"Hermione! Je suis si content de te voir, me dit il en me prenant dans ses bras. Il me regarde de haut en bas et annonça, "Où est passé mon bébé? Tu es devenue une si jolie jeune femme, il ajouta d'un air triste et un peu absent.

Je souriais innocemment à la reaction de mon oncle. Je les ai vu lui et Isabella pour la dernière fois avant le début de ma cinquième année, peu après le retour de Voldemort.

Il est vrai que mon physique a bien changé en trois ans. Malgré que je ne dépasse pas le mètre cinquante-cinq, je possède silouhette fine, peut-être un peu trop, causée par les mois de cavale à la recherche des Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron, mais tout de même bien proportionnée avec des jambes fines et une poitrine généreuse, un teint pâle, un visage fin avec des lèvres roses et pulpeuses et des yeux noisettes; même mes cheveux brouissalleux ont réussi à être domptées en de délicates boucles châtains strillées de blonds descendants jusqu'au creux de mes reins.

"Merci Charlie, où est donc la future mariée? demandais-je, pressée de voir ma cousine.

"Elle est chez les Cullen, me dit-il en grimançant de manière prononcée, elle doit commander des fleurs et autres babiolles avec la soeur d'Edward, elle s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir t'accueillir, je vais l'appeler.

Il appela alors sa fille, l'informant de mon arrivée. Il m'aida ensuite à monter mes affaires dans la chambre d'amis, et me dit que Bella arriverait d'ici une demie-heure.

J'en profita alors pour deballer mes vêtements, livres et matériaux de potions ( on ne sait jamais ). Mon oncle et ma cousine étant au courant pour mon statut de sorcière, je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher et donc de cacher des arctifacts en rapport avec le monde sorcier.

La chambre était petite mais chaleureuse, les murs couleur crème, assez neutre, avec une bibliothèque vide me permettant de ranger mes livres, une armoire et une commode pour mes vêtements, un bureau en bois clairs et un grand lit fait de la même matière.

Je me sentais déjà bien ici, beaucoup plus sereine qu'en Angleterre sans toutes les choses là-bas qui me rappellent constamment que la guerre est encore fraîche dans les esprits de beaucoup, moi y compris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une tornade brune débarqua dans ma chambre, me serrant dans ses bras, m'étouffant à moitié; ma cousine, ma jolie cousine Isabella, brusque et maladroite mais très divertissante.

Elle aussi avait bien changé; plus grande que moi d'environ dix centimètres, possédant un corps fin, une figure pâle mais souriante, des yeux plus foncés et plus profonds que les miens, des cheveux foncés et légèrement ondulés. Elle était devenue une jolie jeune femme, elle n'était plus l'adolescente isolé et gauche que j'ai quitté il y a trois ans pour me battre contre les forces du mal.

Tous deux avec Charlie croient que mes parents sont morts, comme tout le monde qui connaissait mes parents, je me dois de leur expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne veux pas avoir de secrets avec la dernière famille qu'il me reste.

Nous discutâmes toutes les deux un bon moment, elle me parla d'Edward, son fiancé immortel, et je lui parlais de mon échec amoureux avec Ron, qui je l'ai décidé est un meilleur ami qu'amant.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment le choix de ma cousine de devenir elle même une immortelle, elle perd tellement et ne gagne pas grand chose. Figée pour une vie d'éternelle restrainte avec pour seul réconfort son compagnon d'éternité; romantique certes, mais complètement stupide à mon avis.

Je proposa à Bella que nous allions rejoindre Charlie en bas pour que je leur explique ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon monde durant ces trois dernières année.

"Le monde sorcier a été quelque peu cahotique pendant ces trois dernières années, il y a eu la guerre, je fais une pause, regardant l'air éffaré qu'empreinte mon oncle et le visage pâlit de ma cousine, il serait trop long de tout vous expliquer mais grâce à un sortilège je peux vous montrer certains de mes souvenirs pour que vous compreniez. Ils aquiesçairent, donc je lança le sortilège pour qu'ils voient les grandes lignes de ma vie de sorcière.

_La première année avec le Poudlard Express, la repartition, les différentes classes, le Troll, mon amitié avec Harry et Ron, jusqu'en fin d'année avec l'affrontement entre Harry et Voldemort._

_La seconde année avec la Chambre des secret, le Basilic, moi me faisant pétrifier, Harry tuant le monstre de Salazar Serpentard._

_La troisième année avec l'évasion de Sirius Black, la découverte de son innoncence et donc de la trahison de Peter Pettigrew, son évasion et notre plan pour permettre à Sirius de s'enfuir._

_Ensuite vint la quatrième année et le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, avec Harry choisit de manière plus que singulière par la Coupe de Feu, les deux premières épreuves terribles, le Bal de Noël avec Viktor, la troisième et dernière épreuve avec la mort de Cedric et par la même occasion le retour du Lord Noir._

_La cinquième année avec Umbridge et ses punitions barbares, le monde sorcier ne croyant ni Harry, ni Dumbledore du retour de Voldemort, jusau'à la bataille du Ministère, la mort de Sirius, Voldemort se montrant au grand jour._

_La sixième année, avec les complots de Malfoy, secondés par le Professeur Snape, les leçons d'Harry avec le Directeur, la découverte de l'existence des Horcruxes et les connaissances apportées sur le passé de Tom Riddle, l'attaque des Mangemorts et la mort de Dumbledore._

_La dernière année, la cavale et la recherche des Horcruxes,la chasse aux Née-Moldus, les morts de l'Ordre du Phénix, la torture au Manoir Malfoy, l'efraction de Gringotts, la bataille finale, les morts de Fred, Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin, l'execution de Severus Snape, un homme bon et loyal malgré les apparances, et enfin Harry qui tue Lord Voldemort._

Je releva la tête et vit ma cousine si pâle qu'elle aurait pû être morte, des larmes dévalant sur ses joues et mon oncle, rouge de colère, prêt à exploser à tout moment.

"Je suis désolée de ne rien ne vous avoir dit avant, moins vous en saviez, mieux c'était, je fis une pause et regarda Charlie dans les yeux, je ne voulais pas avoir à faire ce que j'ai dû faire pour garder Papa et Maman en vie.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Mia, tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, me dit Bella en me prenant dans ses bras. Nous pleurions dans les bras l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Charlie nous propose de nous emmener manger en ville. Je remontais donc dans ma chambre pour me préparer.

Je mis une robe légère bleu clair s'arrétant en haut de mes genoux avec une veste blanche, le tout accompagné de sandales blanches.

Je descendais et nous nous mîmes en route pour le petit restaurant dont Charlie m'a parlé. C'était un endroit cozi et chaleureux, tout cela dans un cadre très familial. Nous mangeâmes tous les trois calmement, parlant de tout et de rien. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir profiter d'une ambience aussi calme après plusieurs mois de tumultes en Angleterre, un repas au calme sans rapport d'un des différents membre de l'Ordre m'avait manqué.

Nous retournâmes tous chez Charlie pour la nuit, rassasiée et beaucoup plus zen que je ne l'étais en partant. Bella et moi souhaitâmes une bonne nuit à Charlie avant de monter nous coucher.

Elle me dit que demain serait le moment où je rencontrerai les Cullen; j'allais donc dans ma chambre en attendant que le sommeil m'emporte mais en sachant que les cauchemards me réveilleraient bien assez tôt.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Je répète ma question Mudblood, comment es-tu entrée dans mon coffre fort? Me demande Bellatrix Lestrange pendant que son sortilège de découpe trace une nouvelle coupure profonde au niveau de mon abdomen._

_"Je jure je l'ai trouvé, JE LE JURE, criais-je pendant qu'elle me lançait un nouveau Crucio, je sentais l'air quitter mes poumons, des milliers de couteaux transpercer ma peau déjà endolorie par la séance de torture qui avait précédé, je voulais mourir, je suppliais pour ma mort._

_"Que ça s'arrête, TUE MOI, les cris que je poussais ne pouvaient exprimer la douleur que je ressentais._

"HERMIONE! J'ouvris les yeux et vis ma cousine, à cheval sur moi, essayant à priori de me réveiller.

"Tout va bien Bella, je la rassurais, elle avait un air plus maladif que moi, j'ai oublié de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve hier, c'est de ma faute.

Je me sentais vulnérable, chaque nuit c'était la même chose, je dormais quelques heures et un nouveau cauchemar m'empêchait de finir ma nuit.

"Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit, fais me une place, me dit ma cousine pendant que je me décalais; c'était plus agréable de partager ma nuit avec quelqu'un plutôt que d'être seule, Bella a toujours été comme ça, à vouloir faire plaisir aux autres parfois au détriment de son propre bonheur. Je me rendormais en entendant la respiration douce et régulière de la jeune femme à côté de moi, même si je m'en voulais pour m'être montré faible, j'étais contente du réconfort qu'elle m'apportait.

Nous nous réveillâmes le lendemain matin, prêtes à affronter une journée auprès d'un clan entier de vampires. J'ai étudié les vampires et à nos jours, seuls deux clans se nourrissent de sang animal; les Cullen et les Denali. Je suis pressée mais aussi anxieuse de les rencontrer, ma curiosité envers un clan d'immortels aussi civilisés prît le dessus et nous partîmes à bord de la voiture de Bella juste après notre petit déjeuner pour la villa des Cullen.

Le chemin fût plutôt court et bientôt nous arrivâmes devant une villa immense, dont une grande partie des murs recouverte de baies vitrées, c'était vraiment magnifique.

"Euh Bells, tu leurs as parlé de mon statut? Demandais-je à ma cousine, timidement.

"Non pas encore, je ne savais pas si c'était autorisé, me répondit ma cousine.

"Ce sont des créatures magiques, j'ai le droit de les mettre au courant de ma condition, Bella acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes devant l'entrée de la villa où une femme magnifiquement inhumaine figée dans sa vingtaine tardive nous attendait, accompagnée derrière elle de ce qui devait être le reste de son clan.

"Bonjour, je suis Esmé, tu dois être Hermione, me dit-elle d'une voix douce, très maternelle me rappellant ironiquement Mme Weasley.

"Hermione Granger, ravie de vous rencontrer Mme Cullen.

"Esmee ma chérie, et voici ma famille, Carlisle mon mari, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Edward, mes enfants. Je les saluais et les regardais attentivement.

Carlisle, figé dans la même tranche d'âge que sa femme, possédait des cheveux blonds très clairs, un visage aristocratique mais tout sauf arrogant, un air bienveillant sur son visage.

Ensuite venait Rosalie qui était tout simplement la chose la plus belle que je n'avais jamais vu, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, son mètre soixante-quinze et son corps d'une perfection inégalée.

Emmett était un géant d'au moins deux mètres, vraiment séduisant avec son sourire enfantin et ses cheveux courts et bruns légèrement ondulés.

Jasper, même si plus petit et bien moins épais qu'Emmett, était tout aussi impressionnant, peut-être plus même que son "frère". Ses cheveux couleur miel et ses cicatrices lui donnaient un air diablement sexy.

Alice elle faisait la même taille que moi et possédait des cheveux courts et noirs, son expression faciale transpirait l'ingéniosité et la malice.

Enfin Edward, le fiancé de ma cousine, faisant la même taille que Jasper, environ un mètre quatre-vingt, possédait des cheveux cuivrés et une silhouette fine et élancé, ses yeux eux transpirait d'amour à chaque fois qu'il regardait Bella, s'en était presque trop intime.

"Nous allons être de GRAAANDES amies! me dit Alice en me sautant dans les bras, aussi excitée qu'un enfant au matin de noël; je rougis et l'enlaça à mon tour, peu habituée à tant de contacts physiques.

"Elle sent bon, dit Jasper en regardant le chef du clan, mais je n'ai aucune envie de la boire, c'est assez étrange. Je le regardais et souriait avant de lui répondre.

"Je ne suis pas une humaine ordinaire Jasper, je suis une sorcière, c'est pour cela que mon sang ne t'attire absolument pas, que tu sois végétarien ou pas, répondis-je, alors que Jasper me souriait. Bella m'ayant expliqué les problèmes de restriction de Jasper, je comprends qu'il soit soulagé.

Tous me regardèrent, choqués.

"Une porteuse de baguette? me dit Carlisle, l'interrogation se lisant facilement sur son visage. J'acquiesçais doucement avant qu'il ne se remettre à parler.

" Mais je croyais que le monde sorcier n'était qu'une légende, dit-il dans un souffle.

"Le gouvernement dont je dépends, le Ministère de la Magie, a toujours fait en sorte de préservé l'identité de notre monde, avoir une communauté parallèle à celle des moldus, les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, est plus simple que de se mélanger à eux, l'exemple de la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen-Âge par exemple, je disais alors que je regardais Rosalie avec un air sceptique sur le visage.

"Encore une lunatique, je n'y crois pas, marmonna Rosalie assez fort pour que je l'entende. Je sortis alors ma baguette et lança le sort du Patronus, ma loutre argentée partant se coller à Rosalie; tous avaient les yeux écarquillés, et je ris devant leurs airs surpris, et pour Rosalie choqué.

"Tu peux faire quoi d'autre? Me demanda Emmett, à priori très excité par la magie.

"Pratiquement tout, la magie a très peu de limites mais certains sorts ou potions sont très dangereux, je fis une pause avant de lui proposer, tu veux être mon cobaye pour un truc assez drôle? Je lui demandais, souriante. Il acquiesça et avant qu'il change d'avis je sorti ma baguette une nouvelle fois et changea la couleur de ses cheveux en un rose criard et ses vêtements en une robe de sorcier bleu marine. Tout le monde rit, Alice apporta un miroir à Emmett, qui rit encore plus fort que les autres en voyant ses cheveux.

"Woah! Tu es vraiment trop cool, me dit Emmett en me soulevant du sol, tu as vu Rosie Chérie, j'ai l'air d'un vrai sorcier!

Je me sentie légèrement attristée tout à coup, l'air enfantin et jovial d'Emmett me rappelait terriblement les jumeaux Weasley. George ne s'est pas remis et ne se remettra surement jamais de la mort de son frère jumeau, son autre moitié comme il l'appelle. Fred est mort au mois de Mai, mais d'un certain point de vu, ils sont morts tous les deux.

Jasper, ampathe comme me l'a expliqué Bella, me regarda bizarrement à cause de mon soudain changement d'humeur; je lui souri et hocha la tête pour qu'il comprenne que tout allait bien.

Esmee nous apporta du thé à ma cousine et moi, ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir. Pendant plusieurs heures je leur parlais du monde sorcier. Alice était très intéressée par les sorts vestimentaires alors que Rosalie s'amusait de mes exploits d'enfants, quand je ne contrôlais pas encore ma magie. J'étais réellement impressionnée du fait qu'ils avaient vraiment l'air humain, bien plus que les vampires dont j'ai croisé la route auparavant.

Bientôt il fût l'heure de rentrer. Je remerciais Esmee et Carlisle de leur accueil et Alice me dit qu'elle viendrait me chercher le lendemain matin pour essayer la robe qu'elle m'avait acheté, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur.

Cette première auprès de vampires "végétariens" m'a été plus qu'instructive, je m'endormie ce soir là le coeur léger de savoir que ma cousine serait bien traité sans cette famille aimante.


	3. Chapter 3

Les cauchemars ont persisté cette nuit encore mais j'y suis habituée. Cela ne fait que deux jours que je suis à Forks et je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'emménager ici, dans cette petite ville calme et tranquille, loin du monde magique où je suis connue comme " la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération", ici je suis juste Hermione, et c'est ce que j'apprécie le plus.

Je me levais doucement, entendant du bruit en bas des escaliers. Je sentis une bonne odeur de brioches et d'œufs, c'est seulement à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que j'étais affamée.

Quand j'arrivai peu après en bas, j'étais légèrement choquée de voir Alice et Edward attablés avec ma cousine. Alice me serra dans ses bras et me dit de me préparer pour une journée "Super" alors que Bella et son fiancé me faisaient des sourires compatissants; je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. Certes la jeune vampire est quelque peu excentrique mais je la trouve plutôt attachante, je pense que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de gaité dans ce monde entouré d'ombres.

Je dis au revoir à Bella et Edward qui eux restaient chez Charlie pour la journée pendant que moi je serais chez les Cullen.

Ils m'accueillirent tous à bras ouverts, comme la vieille. Je bus le thé qu'Esmee venait de me servir en attendant qu'Alice sorte la série de robes qu'elle avait pré-sélectionné pour moi.

Nous montâmes ensuite toutes les deux pour les essayages. Malheureusement, elle ne me présenta que des robes à bretelles, ce qui me gênait légèrement. Le mot "MUDBLOOD" gravé sur mon avant-bras ne peut être caché ni par du maquillage moldu ni par un sortilège de dissimilation.

"Les robes ne te plaisent pas? me demanda Alice, visiblement étonnée de mon manque d'enthousiasme.

J'étais embêtée, lui montrer la marque que Bellatrix m'avait faite lui démontrerait que j'ai souffert plus que je n'en n'ai l'air pendant la guerre, guerre dont elle n'est même pas au courant.

"C'est juste que...je n'aime pas trop les bretelles, dis-je, hésitante, il serait possible de mettre une veste avec?

"Non absolument pas! De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, va les essayer, aller! me dit-elle en me poussant vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Vaincue je m'exécutais.

Je revins cinq minutes plus tard avec sur le dos une robe assez simple mais très sophistiquée, de couleur or à bretelles. Bien sûr, comme je m'en doutais, elle ne rata pas la marque sur mon bras.

"HERMIONE! C'est quoi cette horreur? me cria-t-elle, en m'attrapant le poignet, c'est quoi 'mudblood"? Elle était visiblement inquiète, me voyant coincée, je me décidais à lui expliquer.

"Mudblood veut dire sang impur. Les sorciers de sang pur, qui sont donc sorciers depuis plusieurs générations pensent qu'ils sont mieux que les sorciers descendants de parents moldus, comme moi, dis-je, en baissant les yeux.

"C'est un camarade d'école qui t'a fait ça? Je me serais mis à rire si la situation n'était pas aussi douloureuse.

"Non, pour faire court, un groupe de sorciers de sang pur se sont mit en tête "d'exterminer" les nés-moldus; dans le même genre que la tentative d''extermination juive sous l'initiative Nazie, elle me regarda, compatissante.

" Ce n'est pas grave, les demoiselles d'honneurs auront des gants! me dit-elle, souriante, trouvant certainement sa nouvelle idée géniale. Devant tant de joie, je ne pouvais que lui sourire en retour.

Je continuais à essayer des robes, pas moins de vingt-deux en seulement quelques heures;quand Esmee ordonna à Alice d'au moins me laisser manger. Je remerciais silencieusement la matriarche, essayer des robes avec Alice était à la limite de la torture.

Je descendais donc manger le repas qu'Esmee m'avait gentiment préparé. Après m'être restaurée, je décidais de prendre une pause et d'aller dans le jardin, près du garage. C'est à ce moment que je vis pas moins de huit voitures, toutes plus luxueuses et rares les unes que les autres. Rosalie était d'ailleurs en train de travailler sur une belle BMW décapotable rouge.

"Bonjour Rosalie, dis-je poliment à la jeune femme. Elle me répondit de la même manière.

"Tu t'y connais en voitures? lui demandais-je, curieuse.

"Oui, j'aime bien travailler dessus, ça me détend, me répondit-elle, en me souriant. J'étais plutôt étonnée de la manière dont Rosalie me traitait car d'après ma cousine, elle n'aimait pas grand monde et était loin d'être un rayon de soleil.

"Tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider? J'aimerais m'en acheter une mais après toutes ces années dans le monde sorcier je n'y connais pas grand chose.

"Oui bien sûr, il faut juste que tu me dises ton budget et nous pourrons regarder sur internet cet après midi.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment de budget, cinquante milles? Soixante-dix? Je ne sais pas exactement combien cela coûte, lui dis-je, légèrement hésitante.

"Soixante-dix milles dollars? Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour avoir autant d'argent, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

J'étais pour la deuxième fois de la journée légèrement embarrassée, ne sachant que répondre. Le Ministère de la Magie nous a donné beaucoup d'argent à Harry, Ron et moi, accompagnant nos Ordres de Merlin Première Classe, ajouté à cela l'assurance vie de mes parents, leurs maisons et le cabinet, et sans oublié mes grands parents, deux chercheurs très connus, m'aillant eux aussi tout légué. J'étais plus riche que je ne pouvais le compter et ma descendance pourrait vivre confortablement sur plusieurs générations avant d'avoir besoin de travailler.

"Juste quelques héritages, lui dis-je, évasive. Elle n'approfondit pas le sujet d'avantage.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc comme promis pour m'acheter une voiture sur internet. Au bout d'une heure je trouva mon bonheur en une Audi A1 de luxe de couleur bordeaux qui arriverait d'ici une semaine. Nous parlâmes beaucoup avec Rose d'abord de voitures puis ensuite de nos désillusions et de nos rêves perdus. Elle regrettait de ne pouvoir avoir d'enfants.

"Tu sais Rose, je ne peux pas en avoir non plus, lui dis-je dans un murmure, mais j'ai Teddy, mon filleul de trois mois. A ce moment là, elle fit quelque chose de vraisemblablement inédit de sa part, elle me prit dans ses bras. J'acceptais l'étreinte, je me sentais si alaise avec elle, qui malgré tout avait beaucoup de point communs avec moi.

Il a été dur d'accepter que je n'aurai jamais d'enfants, la séance de torture de Bellatrix a laissé plus que de simples cauchemars dans mon quotidien; mais c'est comme tout, on s'y fait.

J'étais par contre heureuse que Rosalie ne m'ait pas posé de questions sur les raisons de ma stérilité; elle respectait mon intimité, ce que j'appréciais particulièrement chez elle.

En fin d'après midi, c'est étonnamment Jasper qui me ramena chez Bella, malgré que je lui ai dit que je pouvais juste transplaner. Nous étions assis silencieusement dans la voiture quand c'est lui qui brisa le silence.

"Tes émotions sont étranges, je trouve qu'elles ressemblent un peu aux miennes, mais tu es trop jeune pour avoir été un soldat. Je le regardais, incrédule et me décidais donc à ne pas lui mentir.

"En réalité j'ai été ce que tu appelles un "soldat", de première ligne même, dis-je d'un ton amer. La guerre a marqué tout le monde, nous étions trop jeunes pour nous battre, mais non n'avions pas le choix.

"Une guerre de sorciers? C'est intéressant... répondit-il, pensif.

"Je t'ai étudié à l'école Jasper, je fis une courte pause, je suis très intéressée par tes guerres; je peux te partager mes histoires à condition que tu partages les tiennes.

Il mit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer de manière enthousiasme.

Arrivés devant chez Bella il me dit au revoir et je rentrais directement.

Après une soirée reposante à manger avec Charlie avant de regarder un peu la télé, je monta pour dormir. C'est là que je vis la nouvelle chouette d'Harry, Dora, m'attendant avec une lettre sur le bureau.

_Chère 'Mione,_

_Tu nous manques. N'aillant pas eu de nouvelles de toi, je viens en prendre moi même! Ron l'aurait bien fait mais tu le connais, moins il écrit, mieux il se porte._

_L'entrainement d'Auror se passe bien, malgré mes difficultés évidentes en potions._

_Je te joins une photo de Teddy, aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'avoir les cheveux violets et les iris jaunes, il est si inventif!_

_Je voulais te demander, es-tu dans le réseau de cheminée? J'aimerais bien que tu gardes Teddy deux ou trois jours si c'était possible. J'aimerais bien partir en week-end avec Ginny ( Oui pour une demande en mariage)._

_Réponds moi directement avec Dora en me donnant ta réponse pour ce week-end, si c'est bon je t'amènerai Teddy vendredi matin dans ton réseau horraire._

_On t'aime 'Mione,le Quartier Général est bien vide sans toi._

_Harry James Potter_

J'étais heureuse en lisant la lettre d'Harry et je ris beaucoup en voyant la photo du petit Teddy, rayonnant de bonheur. Je répondis à Harry que oui je garderai l'enfant, et que je l'attendait à 9h vendredi matin.

Je m'endormis ce soir là le cœur léger, sachant que j'allais revoir mon meilleur ami et mon filleul aussi vite après être partie. J'étais inquiète par contre qu'Harry me demande à moi et non à Andromeda de garder le petit, j'espérais juste qu'elle allait bien; perdre son mari, sa fille et son gendre en l'espace de quelques mois est dur à surmonter.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie et Bella ont tout de suite accepté d'accueillir Teddy pour le week-end. J'ai tout de même dû prévenir les Cullen de l'arrivée de l'enfant; même s'il ne se transforme pas en loup-garou à la pleine lune, son sang lupin aurait pu faire croire au clan de vampires qu'il était une menace. Carlisle me remercia de les avoir prévenu, et me dît qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Rosalie était particulièrement excitée par l'arrivée de mon filleul, elle qui rêve tant de maternité mais que son statut ne peut lui prodiguer. Elle me proposa son aide pour le séjour, ce que j'acceptai avec moi. Elle ne souriait pas souvent, et la voir aussi joyeuse qu'Alice m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Comme prévu à neuf-heure le vendredi matin, Harry arriva par cheminée avec l'enfant dans un bras, et le sac de celui-ci dans l'autre.

"Oh Harry, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Il m'avait manqué plus que je ne voulais l'admettre, même si cela faisait moins d'une semaine que je les avait vu lui et Teddy.

"Laisse nous respirer 'Mione! s'exclama le jeune homme. Je rougis de mon erreur et recula pour le laisser entrer.

"Tu m'as manqué mon cœur, dis-je en prenant le nourrisson et en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Ses cheveux aujourd'hui était du même rose chewing-gum que Tonks affectionnait tant, tandis que ses yeux était d'une couleur bleu pâle. A seulement quelques mois, il contrôlait admirablement son don de métamorphage.

J'invitais Harry à s'installer au salon pendant que je lui amenais du thé accompagné de biscuits que j'avais fait la vieille. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, des Weasley, de Luna et du reste de nos amis communs. Il m'apprît que le Professeur McGonnagal deviendrait directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en Septembre, et qu'elle lui avait proposé le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

"J'hésite encore, me dit-il, baissant les yeux. Avant la guerre j'étais tellement sûr de vouloir être Auror que la question ne se posait pas, mais maintenant j'aimerais un peu de calme. Je souris à mon meilleur ami en lui prenant la main.

"C'est normal Harry, je te conseille de prendre le poste à Poudlard, même si ce n'est qu'à court terme, et puis, tu pourrais être avec Ginny, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil taquin. Il rougît spontanément, à mon plus grand amusement.

"Je dois te parler d'autre chose aussi, il fît une pause, je l'observa, inquiète. Andromeda ne se sent vraiment pas bien ces temps-ci; je crois qu'elle n'arrive plus à s'occuper de Teddy. Elle ne se remet pas de la mort de sa famille, en particulier de celle de Tonks, annonça-t-il, sa voix se cassant sur les derniers mots.

"Nous sommes ses parrain et marraine Harry, je bus une gorgée de thé, j'ai besoin de changement autant que toi et je pense que se serait mieux si je débutais une nouvelle vie ici, près de mon oncle et de ma cousine, et si tu l'acceptes avec Teddy, je fis une pause, les larmes me montant aux yeux, tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais...aavoir d'enfants, lui dis-je à moitié sanglotante. Il me prît dans ses bras instantanément.

"Merci Hermione, me dît-il droit dans les yeux, je veux être le parrain de Teddy, son oncle préféré, mais je..euh, ne suis vraiment pas près à être père. Mais je t'aiderai, même de loin.

J'étais vraiment heureuse. Je me doutais qu'Andromeda était dans un sale état et qu'Harry était tout sauf près pour une vie de famille. Le jeune homme me dît qu'il faudrait que l'on se voit tous les trois avec la grand-mère de l'enfant pour les papiers officiels au ministère dans la semaine. Il partît peu après pour se préparer à demander la main de Ginny.

Prochaine étape: Acheter une maison. Et pour cela, la personne la plus qualifiée serait Esmee.

Je me décidais donc après avoir fait mangé Teddy et l'avoir mis à la sieste pour une heure ou deux d'appeler Bella, qui se trouvait actuellement chez les Cullen, pour lui dire qu'il fallait que je la vois, que j'avais une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer. Elle me répondît que l'un des Cullen passerait me chercher dans environ deux heures.

C'est Rosalie qui vînt donc nous prendre Teddy et moi pour nous rendre à la villa. Quand elle vît mon "presque" fils, elle se figea, alors que le petit garçon lui sourît et tendît les bras pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Elle me regarda, attendant un quelconque accord, ce que je lui donna aussitôt; j'avais confiance en Rose.

Quand elle prît Teddy, il rît doucement alors qu'elle lui faisait un sourire, et instantanément il changea ses cheveux de couleur rose éclatant en un blond clair et doux, tandis que ses yeux prenaient la même teinte ambre que la jeune femme près de moi. Si elle pouvait pleurer, je suis sûre qu'elle fondrait en larme sur le champs.

"Co..Comment il a fait ça? Me demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Je la regardai et lui sourît avant de lui répondre.

"Teddy est un métamorphage, comme l'était sa mère. C'est une forme de magie très rare et transmissible par la gène. Cette forme de magie permet à celui qui la possède de changer d'apparence à volonté, je fis une pause et vît l'étonnement ancré sur son doux visage, il t'a tout de suite accepté donc il a voulu te ressembler. J'attendis quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour me regarder.

"C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire, merci de tout mon cœur Hermione. Dire que j'étais touchée par ses mots était presque trop peu en rapport à ce que je ressentais.

"On devrait y aller, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer et j'ai l'impression que ça va te plaire! Lui dis-je, aimant garder une part de mystère. Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer et nous nous mîmes en route.

Arrivés à la villa, Rosalie détacha l'enfant du siège auto qu'elle avait installé dans sa voiture et le prît dans ses bras pour rentrer à l'intérieur de l'habitation.

Tout le monde salua Teddy, et Emmett plaisanta sur le fait que ce petit "loup" lui volait sa "Rosie Chérie". Tout le monde rît à la blague du jeune homme.

Même après avoir rencontré tout ces gens Teddy garda la couleur des cheveux et des yeux de Rosalie. Alors que nous nous installions au salon, Edward se mît à rire sans aucune raison apparente. Je le questionna rapidement du regard et attendît qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

"Comme tu le sais je peux lire les pensées immédiates de tout le monde sauf de Bella, sans aucune raison apparente, et de toi, à cause de ton occlumachin, j'acquiesçais et il continua, les esprits des enfants sont très désordonnés mais le petit Teddy est particulièrement intelligent pour un bambin. Et il pense qu'il aimerait bien faire ce que de personne appelés Harry et Ginny font quand ils croient qu'il dort à Rose ici présente.

Tout le monde se mît à rire de la découverte d'Edward. Je venais d'assister au premier coup de cœur de Teddy. Quand tout le monde fût calmé, je me décidai à annoncer mes nouvelles.

"Donc premièrement, Teddy vît actuellement chez sa grand mère, Andromeda. Malheureusement elle n'est plus en état d'assumer son petit fils, la mort de sa fille, son gendre et son mari dans la même année l'a complètement anéantie. Harry et moi étant les parrain et marraine de Teddy, c'est à nous que revient sa responsabilité. Je fis une pause pour reprendre mon souffle avant de continuer.

"Toutefois, Harry ne se sent pas près à être père, donc d'ici la semaine prochaine je serai maman! Dis-je, plus excitée qu'un enfant devant le Père Noël.

Tout le monde me félicita chaleureusement; tous étaient heureux pour ma nouvelle vie de famille.

"Ce n'est pas tout. J'ai aussi décidé que je voulais rester ici, à Forks avec mon fils. Je verrai aussi cette semaine pour acheter une maison dans la ville. A ce moment là, Bella me sauta dessus, me disant à quel point elle était heureuse que je reste vivre près d'elle. Esmee m'annonça qu'elle connaissait quelques maisons à vendre dans la ville et qu'elle m'aiderait à choisir.

J'étais follement heureuse de tout ces changements. Même si je me sentais un peu coupable de ne pas rester près de mes amis, je me disais que c'était pour le mieux; je ne pourrais pas guérir dans un monde en train de se reconstruire et une maison au calme dans une petite ville loin du tumulte du monde sorcier serait idéal pour élever Teddy.

Nous passâmes la soirée à discuter de l'avancement dans l'organisation du mariage, pendant que Rosalie regardait toutes sortes de fournitures de bébés sur internet avec Teddy endormi profondément sur sa poitrine; elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait elle-même aménager la future chambre de l'enfant, ce que je lui laissais volontiers.

La vie depuis que j'étais à Forks n'était pas parfaite mais plus brillante, bien moins sombre. Je me sentais revivre, redevenir l'Hermione curieuse et rieuse que j'étais avant que la garde ne prenne trop de vie.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que les ennuis commenceraient bien assez tôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant une semaine je visita maison après maison avec Esmee; malheureusement aucune ne possédait un sous-sol assez conséquent pour y installer un laboratoire de potions ou n'étaient assez reculées des moldus pour que je puisse pratiquer la magie librement, sans être vue.

C'est en mangeant avec Charlie, quinze jours avant le mariage de Bella qu'il me proposa une solution.

"Au fait Mia, j'ai regardé le match avec Billy hier, tu te rappelles de lui n'est-ce pas? J'acquiesçai et lui fît signe de continuer, il m'a dit que l'ami de son fils Jacob, Sam Uley, aurait une maison à vendre dans tes critères, proche de la plage. Voilà son numéro de téléphone, appelle le maintenant et tu pourras visiter. Je le remerciai et pris le téléphone fixe avant d'aller dans la chambre de Bella, Teddy dormant dans la mienne.

" ?

"Oui, à qui ais-je l'honneur? Sa voix était suave et grave, même plus sexy que celle du Professeur Snape.

"Je suis Hermione Granger, la nièce du chef Swan. Billy Black a rapporté à mon oncle que vous auriez une maison à vendre qui pourrait m'intéresser, pourrions-nous nous rencontrer?

"Oui bien sûr, êtes vous familière à la région?

"Euh..Non pas vraiment, dis-je sincèrement.

"Je peux passer vous prendre vers quatorze heure cet après midi, ça irait?

"Oui parfaitement, à tout à l'heure.

Je me préparais donc à rencontrer Sam Uley. Je ne l'avais encore pas rencontré mais sa voix me faisait un effet fou. J'enfilais une robe beige serrant ma taille et faisant légèrement ressortir ma poitrine et mes jambes, avec des chaussures à talons compensés blanche ainsi qu'une verste de la même couleur. Mes cheveux étaient détachés en boucles souples et arrivaient jusqu'au bas de mon dos; je mis même une touche de maquillage, ce que je ne faisais que très rarement.

Quand Teddy se réveilla, je lui donna un biberon et l'habilla d'une salopette bleu clair recouvrant un haut blanc. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de retourner en Angleterre pour signer les papiers d'adoption, nous avons donc décidés avec Harry et Andromeda de s'occuper de tout cela après le mariage de ma cousine. D'ailleurs Andy devait venir chercher Teddy pour quelques jours ce soir, je ne devais donc pas trop tarder.

Il était presque deux heures quand je finis ma conversation avec Teddy sur le fait que ses cheveux devaient rester bruns ( quoi qu'il y est toujours quelques reflets bleus) et non les changer devant le monsieur que nous allions rencontrer. Il rît avant de retourner à son hochet; peine perdue. C'est sur cette pensée que j'entendis la sonnette retentir.

Je descendis avec Teddy dans les bras et c'est là que je le vis.

Mon cœur battait à une vitesse démesurée alors que je sentais ma magie qui émanait de manière inquiétante de moi. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Grand, très grand, au mois deux mètres de haut, très musclé avec ses épaules larges et son corps à l'allure plus que ferme. Il était un natif américain sans l'ombre d'un doute avec sa peau mâte et ses cheveux noirs, coiffés "en bataille". Mais le plus beau chez lui restait ses yeux et son sourire. Ses yeux couleurs verts d'eau, sa peau bronzée les faisant ressortir à la perfection. Et son sourire, un sourire de pur bonheur accompagné de dents si blanches et si droites qu'il rendrait mes parents fières.

"Bonjour, je suis Sam, dît-il et me tendant la main, je fis basculer Teddy sur mon bras gauche pour pouvoir la lui serrer. Et je sentis quelque chose d'étrange, comme un lien, se former entre nous.

"Hermione, lui répondis-je en lui souriant, et voici Teddy, mon fils.

"Ton fils? Tu es mariée? S'exclama-t-il, une once de tristesse, et de..jalousie. Jalousie? Je ne le connais même pas. J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre cette homme.

"Non non, je suis la marraine de Teddy, et je serai sa mère dans quelques jours, quand je l'adopterai. Il acquiesça et nous sortîmes de la maison pour se rendre à la voiture. Je lui proposa que l'on prenne la mienne, sachant qu'il y avait le siège auto de l'enfant dedans, il me dît que ça lui allait et nous nous mîmes donc en route.

Il m'apprît qu'il avait vingt-cinq ans et qu'il possédait une entreprise de mécanique. Je lui dît que j'avais presque dix-neufs ans et que je venais d'emménager ici après la mort de mes parents. Il hocha doucement la tête et m'apprît que lui aussi avait perdu ses parents.

Nous arrivâmes assez vite devant une maison faîte de pierres blanches, possédant un étage, ressemblant beaucoup à La Chaumière aux Coquillages. La maison était spacieuse possédant un grand salon/salle à manger, une cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain au rez-de-chaussé, trois autres chambres et une autre salle de bain à l'étage, ainsi qu'un sous-sol complet qu'il faudrait raffraîchir mais qui serait bien assez grand pour mon laboratoire.

"Elle est parfaite! M'exclamai-je, plus qu'heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé une maison sur laquelle j'eus un vrai coup de cœur, où est-ce que je signe? Je lui dis, souriante.

"Et bien il faudrait aller chez le notaire pour établir un crédit sur quinze ou vingt ans, ensuite on signerait les papiers et tu pourrais avoir la maison d'ici deux mois tout au plus.

"Et si je n'ai pas besoin de crédit on pourrait faire ça rapidement? lui demandai-je, hésitante.

"Eh bien oui, mais 200 000 dollars est une grosse somme.

"J'ai reçu un héritage il y a quelque mois, je réfléchissais rapidement à un arrangement, si je t'en donne 220 000, on oublie le notaire et je peux commencer à m'installer ces jours-ci?

"Tu peux commencer à t'installer quand tu veux! me dit-il souriant, pour l'argent on verra ça plus tard, d'accord? J'acquiesçais mais je n'étais pas d'accord, je sortis donc mon carnet de chèque et signa un chèque de 220 000 dollars, comme convenu. Je lui tendis mais il ne l'accepta pas.

"Je te le donne maintenant mais tu le poses quand tu veux, d'accord? Il le prît mais n'était pas heureux de le faire, il grimaçait. Il était vraiment étrange, mais dans le bon sens du terme.

Nous discutâmes tout le long du chemin du retour, je lui dis que j'aimais la littérature française et il me dît qu'il préférait Oscar Wilde mais qu'il avait de bon souvenirs de certains écrits que Victor Hugo. Il possédait beaucoup de cultures et était vraiment charmant et bien élevé. Il n'était assurément pas le genre d'homme à parler la bouche pleine de nourriture comme Ron, et puis il me regardait comme une fille; chose assez rare car Harry et Ron me voyaient comme une soeur et non comme une femme; même si nôtre relation a beaucoup changé du jour où j'ai décidé que j'étouffais dans le monde magique d'après guerre. Ronald ayant même insinué que je les "abandonnais".

Ridicule.

J'ai toujours pensé à eux avant moi, les ai suivi dans leurs aventures dangereuse au péril de ma santé physique comme mentale. Mais jamais il n'y a eu un merci, cela devait être naturel venant de moi selon eux. J'étais restée proche de Ginny mais pouvant enfin sortir avec l'homme, le garçon à l'époque, avec qui elle rêvait de sortir depuis ses dix ans, elle s'était distancée pour savourer pleinement sa vie de sorcière libre, avec Harry.

Je ne me rendis pas bien compte que nous étions arrivés devant chez Charlie. Nous descendîmes de la voiture, moi prenant Teddy dans mes bras.

Sam nous raccompagna à la porte, il avait l'air en pleine réflexion. Soudain il se tourna pour me faire face.

"Euh Hermione, est-ce que tu aimerais..euh..que enfin, euh, on aille ensemble boire un verre demain soir?

J'étais vraiment choquée. Sam, l'homme le plus charmant à qui je n'avais jamais parlé , était gêné de me proposer de sortir avec lui? Moi, Hermione Granger, l'intello, la Miss-je-sais-tout? J'étais tétanisée devant cette homme absolument divin qui rougissait en me proposant un verre.

"Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas, me dit-il, et je me rendis compte que je m'étais perdue dans mes réflexions sans même lui avoir répondu.

"Oh Sam, bien sûr que j'aimerais boire un verre avec toi. Lui dis-je, rougissante comme une écolière de douze ans devant son premier coup de cœur.

"Je viens te prendre demain à 19 heures, et on ira manger? Me dît-il, plus souriant encore que moi si c'était possible.

"D'accord, à demain Sam. Je montai sur la première marche du perron pour être à son hauteur et lui fît un simple baiser sur la joue. Si précédemment il était souriant; là il était rayonnant. Il m'embrassa aussi sur la joue et nous dît au revoir.

C'était étrange, à chaque fois que je le touchais, je ressentais ma magie vibrer sous ma peau, comme si elle voulait aller vers lui. C'est souvent signe qu'un lien est formé. Mais ne connaissant Sam ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu former un lien magique avec lui.

Je coucha l'enfant et me prépara donc pour une longue nuit de recherche sur les liens magiques et ce qu'ils représentaient. Je n'aimais pas être laissée dans le noir, quelque chose était étrange, je pouvais le sentir et pour ma santé mentale je devais trouver ce que c'était.

Je m'installai donc sur le bureau dans ma chambre, et commençai à feuilleter les vieux grimoires aux pages vieillis par le temps.

* * *

**Note: **J'ai décidé de faire Sam légèrement plus vieux qu'il ne l'est normalement car je n'arrive pas à imaginer quelqu'un comme Hermione avoir une relation avec un homme de son âge.

Merci encore pour les reviews.


End file.
